The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a stator for a rotary electric machine by disposing coils in a plurality of phases on a plurality of teeth of a stator core.
Methods of manufacturing a stator for a rotary electric machine include a method in which coils are disposed on an integrally shaped stator core, a method in which coils are disposed on divided cores which are divided pieces of a stator core and in which the divided cores with the coils are coupled to each other, and so forth. In addition, the coils may be formed by collectively winding a plurality of thin magnet wires, and may be formed by winding a single rectangular conductor.
For example, JP 2012-257410 A describes an apparatus for manufacturing a motor stator that fits a plurality of trapezoidal coils formed by bending a flat rectangular conductor with a rectangular cross section onto a plurality of teeth of a stator core. The manufacturing apparatus has a coil shape restriction member that restricts the trapezoidal coils to an obliquely deformed state. The trapezoidal coils are fitted onto the teeth with the coil shape restriction member preventing the coils from being wound and twisted.